


We Slept Together, Maybe

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Birthday, Boxers, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Sex, Dress, Drinking, Eating, F/M, Food, Forgetting, Fun, Fury, Gin - Freeform, Ice Cream, Jeans, Lies, Love, Memories, Moaning, Nails, Oral, Oral Sex, Panties, Raking, Romance, Screaming, Sex, Sheets, Smut, Soup, Talking, Tears, Trust, bat, bed, believe, belt, blanket, celebrating, dirty - Freeform, drunk, kitchen, knees, remembering, room, scotch, shouting, sleeping, sweating, together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: You and Simon get drunk and end up waking in the same bed, neither of you having any recollection of what may or may not have happened in between the sheets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part One
> 
> Work title may change
> 
> Inspired by an episode of Schitt's Creek

Ice cream melted into pudding as Simon intently stared at the bowl, his small decorative spoon mixing colors of red and blue, creating purple, strawberry and blueberry now turned into grape.

With a sigh, he grabs a spoonful of the cold treat and takes a bite, his face contorting into one of disgust.

"You know you are probably the only person in all of existence to make that face when taking a bite of ice cream" I joke stepping into the kitchen "You alright?"

"Yeah" Simon replies, his hand pushing the unfinished bowl to the center of the table "I'm good"

I scoff, clearly not believing him "You're not, and I think I know why"

"Do you?"

"Today is your birthday isn't it, November fourth?"

Simon nods, a tiny smile creeping on his face "You remembered?"

"It's marked on my calendar" I admit, making my way over to the cabinet pulling out two glasses and a bottle of gin "Simon, you're a gin man right?" my hand lightly waving the bottle

He nods with a simper "What are you doing y/n?"

"A birthday is a day to be celebrated, no?" I lay down the glasses and pop off the top, pouring the clear liquid into the two cylinders

"Yeah it is"

I set the bottle to the side for the time being and raise my glass "To today and to many more birthdays to come. May you live to be an extremely old bastard, you asshole"

Simon throws his head back, chortling. He raises his glass, clinking it against mine "Thanks hon"

In unison we down the drink in one shot, the liquid running smoothly down our throats, warming our insides.

"So-" I grab a hold of the bottle and refill our glasses "Negan and the others seem to have forgotten huh, that's why you're so down?"

"Yeah, seems that way"

We repeat the process, downing the strong alcoholic drink in unison

"I mean, I'm sure they have their reasons" I defend my husband and his men "Their minds are probably just too occupied with plans to take revenge on Alexandria, leaving no space to remember a dear friend's birthday"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But at least there's you"

I raise my hand, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, cheeks flushed into a shade of crimson red "Always" we refill the glasses and take another shot, and another, and another until we eventually passed out, waking up a few or so hours later.

"Negan" I groan, blindly poking the individual I assumed to be my husband as my head rests buried in the pillows "Shut the curtains, it's too bright in here"

The man next to me offers no response, loudly snoring away

"Negan" I voice his name louder, fingers poking against his abdomen harder

"God dammit"

My eyes immediately open wide in shock at the sound of the voice. I lift my head and glance over my shoulder to find Simon laying naked next to me

"Simon, what the fuck?!" I shout, immediately jumping out of bed, my hand on my forehead feeling the pounding vibrations of a migraine already in motion.

Simon slowly but eventually comes to, now realizing the unfortunate predicament we find ourselves in

"Why the fuck are you naked?" I continue, freaking out, shying away from his perfectly sculpted abs and impressive length

"This is how I sleep" Simon counters "Au naturale" his hand immediately grabs the tan blanket, covering himself "Alright, you can look now"

I turn back around, arms folded across my chest, feet frantically pacing back and forth "Oh my goodness, did you and I-" my finger motioning back and forth between the two of us "Please tell me we didn't-"

"Well you're still fully clothed in your dress so I'm pretty sure we didn't do the nasty"

Mentally praying, I raise my dress to find my panties still on and in tact "Oh, thank God" I exhale a sigh of relief

"You know just because your panties are on doesn't mean we never made sweet love y/n, just saying" he states matter of fact, as they have hardly ever come off during my quickies with Negan

"Fuck you, you are not fucking helping, how are you not freaking out? It doesn't matter if we screwed or not, Negan finds out about this and we are both still in deep shit, you fucking idiot"

"Now, there's no ne-"

Rhythmic knocks go off on the other side of the shut door "Simon, you in there?" Negan calls, Lucille continuing to bang, wood on wood

"Yeah, one sec" Simon replies ridding of the blanket, quickly putting on his boxers and jeans

I panic, shaking. Simon wraps his digits around my arm, dragging me inside the closet "Stay in here and keep quiet, I'll handle Negan" he whispers, locking me in darkness

"Simon" Negan mutters, growing impatient

"Coming" he scurries to the door swinging it open, Negan helping himself inside with Lucille hung proudly on his shoulder

"What took you so fucking long to answer the door man, jerking off?" he teases, chuckling "I mean, me keeping all the hot wives to myself, I can understand the urge"

"No, it just took me a while to find my pants that's all" he fibs, arms opened wide showing off the messy room "So what can I do for you, want me to go collect our share from one of the communities today?"

"Actually I need you to go look for our lost puppy over at the Hilltop, peek around, see if they have him"

"Will do, anything else?"

Negan raises his hand, finger scratching along the bridge of his nose "Yeah, I'm in the mood for a good, long, hard fuck but I can't seem to find the wife that I am craving so badly around, you haven't seen y/n anywhere, have you?"

"No" Simon nonchalantly shakes his head "I've been locked in, passed out in my room all day, did you check the library, I know that sometimes she likes to get lost in a few good books"

"No, Dwight was in there all day, said she never stepped in. If you see her anywhere, send her to my room will you, I am dying to have her do that magic thing with her tongue! Shit, I am growing hard just fucking thinking about it!"

"Will do, if I see her I'll send her right over"

Negan steps out, Simon quickly shutting and locking the door, hurrying over to my position in the closet.

"Is it safe to come out now?" I whisper quietly with a soft, muffled voice

"Yeah" Simon slowly opens the closet door, smirking

"What?" I retort, sashaying out "What's so amusing?"

"Just curious, what's that magic thing you do with the tongue?"

I sarcastically roll my eyes, small clenched fist punching Simon hard on his arm "You should've asked your boss that, I'm sure he would've been more than happy to tell you"

He sniggers, hand smoothing over the hairs of his mustache "Speaking of my boss I'm sure you heard he's in the mood and looking for you so you should probably skedaddle your pretty self over to him"

"Yeah, I probably should" I huff, sighing "Let's just hope this little incident doesn't accidentally slip out though, shall we?"

"Don't you dare y/n"

"Oh, I don't know Simon, I think you would look ravishing with a half burned face"

"Y/n" Simon mutters warningly through gritted teeth "Don't"

I break out in laughter "Relax, you big baby, I'm just teasing, but that's what you get for asking me about my tongue magic" my hand pats his arm "Some birthday it's been for you huh?"

"Yeah, but you made it worth while" Simon sighs, opening the door for me like a gentleman, sending me on my way, small feet ambling through chilly hallways, pausing in front of Negan's bedroom.

I raise my hand and knock repeatedly, the door eventually opening, Negan standing on the other side, clean shaven in only a gray t and jeans.

"Hey" I greet with a warm simper "I just ran into Simon out in the hallway, said you wanted to see me"

"I did, bring your fine ass in here baby" Negan motions for me to step inside, his arm immediately wrapping around my waist, shoving me hard against the door frame he closed, his lips hungrily devouring mine, tasting the remnants of the gin still lingering on my being.

He drags me away from the door to the dresser, breaking the kiss, spinning me so my back was towards him, his hand bending me forward, my front resting against the hardwood, one hand wrapping around the strands of my hair, the other bunching my dress to my hips, lowering my panties midway to my knees.

"Spread these legs" he orders roughly, growing impatient, his one free paw now quickly undoing his jeans, lowering them down along with his boxers, his hard, erect cock springing free "You're a fucking hard woman to find, doll, I've been looking everywhere for you just dying to feel the warmth of your sweet pussy around my dick"

Negan grabs a hold of his member, rubbing it along my folds before thrusting forward inserting his length inside me, instantaneously moving at a rapid pace leaving me no time to adjust, his cock immediately making contact with my insides, loud moans and screams of pleasure echoing around the room, around the sanctuary.

I wanted this so bad but at the same time I didn't, feeling guilty that maybe, just maybe, there is that ounce of possibility that I probably did cheat on my husband with one of his most trusted men, a sin that will punish not only one but both of us consecutively if he were to find out.

"Oh shit" I moan, tossing that thought out of my head for the time being, Negan pulling on my hair bringing my head back, y/e/c colored eyes staring at our reflections in the mirror, two bodies moaning, sweating, our chests rising and falling struggling to breath, the veins on his neck ready to pop as he moves erratically, my body jolting forward from his impact, thighs banging against the drawers "Oh fuck yes!"

"Yeah, whose your daddy baby?"

"You are!" my arms extending forward, nails raking against the wooden top, feeling so close on the edge of release

"Damn fucking right I am" Negan grunts through gritted teeth, his calloused hand slapping on the skin of my bare ass "fuck yeah!"

I yelp at the stinging sensation, breaking voice urging him to go deeper, faster "Harder, Negan! Shit, I'm so close!"

Negan grins cockily heeding my request, both of his hands now planted on my hips for leverage as he rams his cock repeatedly against my walls nonstop from behind, my insides twisting into knots, skin slapping against skin sounding like music to our ears.

"Fuck, fucking fuck!" Negan exhales, thrusting into me a few more times before pulling out, forcing me on my knees, opening my mouth, my tongue working the magic he speaks of on his cock, sucking and licking him dry like a lollipop "Yeah, that's it baby" he hitches, tossing his head back, shutting his eyes, manly hands on my head pushing me deeper, further into him, the tip of his thick meat touching the back of my throat triggering my gag reflexes.

I pull back, releasing his saliva covered cock from my mouth with a pop, my digits wrapping around his length, pumping, starting off slow, the speed gradually increasing, going and going until his cum shoots out, the sticky substance oozing over my hand.

"God damn baby" he hisses, helping me up off my knees, my mouth licking my fingers clean "Come here" his orifice on my neck, biting and sucking, marking my weak spot in hickeys.

"Negan, stop for a second" I raise my panties and plant my hands on his chest, pushing him inches away

"What doll, what's wrong?" he looked at me with soft, puppy dog eyes, making this way harder than it needed to be, nerves starting to kick in, heart beating rapidly inside my chest feeling like it's going to explode like a bomb any minute

"There's something important that I need to tell you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two

Negan stood tall in front of me patiently waiting for an answer, his hands resting on my shoulders, dark gorgeous eyes staring softly into those of my own

“I-I-”

“Y/n, cat got your tongue, talk to me honey, what is it?”

“I-I think I’m falling in love with you” I blurt instead having a change of mind, quickly, without a single breath between words, this statement only being just half a lie

“You what?” he smirks, slightly surprised

“I think I’m falling in love with you”

The lines of his lips grow wider into a cocky grin “Are you now?”

I shrug my shoulders, nodding my head “Yeah”

“Shit, I don’t fucking know what to say to that doll”

“Don’t say anything. I don’t even expect you to feel the same way, honestly”

“Now why the fuck would you say that?”

“Because you’re-” I pause shaking my head, inhaling deeply

“Because I’m what y/n?”

“Because I think you’re incapable of love. Your demeanor, your actions, the way you treat other people is a sign that maybe love, to you, is weakness and you refuse to be seen as such”

“Wow” he scoffs “You’re good” his finger wagging in front of my face

“Am I wrong though?”

“Yes and no”

“Correct me then”

“I am capable of love, that’s the first fucking thing. Before the world became this way, there was one woman that I have loved with every fiber of my being and still do to this very day.”

“Where is she?”

Negan raises his hand, rubbing his eyes “Dead” he mumbles “I just can’t find myself to love any other woman besides her y/n, I’m sorry”

“Like I said, I don’t expect nor am I asking you to Negan” I retort bitterly “But why do you think that is?”

“What?”

“The reason you can’t find yourself loving any other woman besides the one you lost. Usually after the loss of a loved one there comes a time when the individual is over their grief to the point that they are able to move on and love someone else, why can’t you?”

“Bec-” Negan brings his teeth together, clenching his jaw, tears forming in the brim of his eyes

“Negan?”

“Because I was a fucking asshole who cheated on her every chance I got, even when she was bedridden with cancer eating away at her. I felt guilty, couldn’t stand to even look at myself in the mirror. Now, I just refuse to-”

“Love any other woman” I finish with a sympathetic tone

“I can’t”

“Because you still feel guilty”

He nods, hanging his head low.

I walk over and wrap my arms around him, his head buried on the crook of my neck “See, you’re close to crying and I don’t see you as weak one bit, you giant teddy bear”

“Well you love me” Negan counters, his lips smiling against my skin

“I do and, also, this side of you is a big turn on by the way”

Negan lifts his head “Yeah, round two?”

“No” I decline teasingly with a bite of the bottom lip “I’m actually already sore and have the munchies so I’m going to go if you don’t mind”

“Alright doll, I’m not going to force you”

“There’s always next time but if you ever just want to talk, Negan, I’m here for you”

“Yeah, thanks darling” he simpers “And y/n, not a word of any of this to anyone else out there, okay?”

“Yeah” two thumbs up “You got it”

“Good” he winks “Or else I’ll have to punish you next time I see you”

“Oh, you and your dirty ways” I giggle as I step out of his bedroom, making my way into the kitchen, fixing myself a bowl of soup

“Well?” Simon’s voice utters as he enters inside a few moments later, making his way over to the table

I raise my spoon, slurping on the reddish liquid “What?”

“Please tell me you didn’t say anything”

“Are you dead?” I counter sarcastically with a roll of the eyes

“This is no time for joking around y/n”

“I didn’t say anything you big baby, although I was this close-” my fingers pinch together in front of Simon’s face “To telling him everything”

“But you didn’t” Simon exhales a sigh of relief, his hand on his chest “That’s the good thing”

“Yes, your face is safe” I sigh “Let me ask you a question though Simon, Negan ever talk to you about a woman he loved before the apocalypse?”

“Yeah, Lucille”

“Lucille” my lips slowly repeat the name, now understanding why his bat was called as such

“He talked to you about his late wife?”

I nod, finishing the rest of the soup

“Wow, he hardly talks about her with anyone, how in the hell did she come up?”

“Well, I may or may have not have mentioned that I may be falling in love with him”

“You what?”

“You heard me, I said what I said”

“Wow, y/n loves Negan” he sings with a high pitched voice

“Shut up Simon, would you rather I have told him about us instead?”

“Us?” Negan utters from the doorway, startling us both, Lucille propped up on his shoulder.

I hop off the chair, immediately standing in front of Simon as if to protect him “Negan, listen, it’s not what you think”

Negan inches closer, his large hand pushing me to the side with ease, his facial features burning with fury stare down at the man before him “What is this _us_ Simon-” his rough voice emphasizing the two lettered word “You fuck my wife behind my back?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three
> 
> I wasn't planning on continuing this, originally planning to have the readers finish the story their own way in their head but, since people have nicely asked me to add another part, here it is!

Negan impatiently waits for an answer, the corner of his upper lip twitching in frustration as he stared down his now former best friend

"Negan" I squeeze in between them once more, planting the palms of my hands on Negan's heaving chest, slowly pushing him a few inches back "You have to believe me, nothing hap-"

"Bullshit y/n, I know a fucking lie when I hear one, okay?"

I inhale a deep breath and turn my focus on Simon "Simon, if it's not too much, I would request to speak with my husband alone please"

"No, he's not going any-fucking-where" Negan snarls

"Negan" my voice calmly and lowly enunciating his name "Please?"

Dark, brown eyes, angrily alternate between Simon and I "Fine, get the fuck out of here"

Simon hesitantly steps out, Negan staring me down, shaking, gloved, hand planting Lucille on top of the counter

"It was really all a lie when you said you were falling in love with me, wasn't it?"

I shake my head, lower lip quivering, close to tears "No, it wasn't"

"Yeah, well, you don't cheat on those you claim to love y/n, that's fucking low"

"Wow" I scoff, feelings stinging deep "Coming from the man who admitted to cheating on his wife every chance he got. Kind of hypocritical don't you think?"

"Don't go there with me y/n, that has nothing to do with this"

"Then don't accuse me of something I didn't do"

"So then please, dear wife, explain to me what the hell happened, would you? I'm all fuckin ears Princess"

I stand still, silent, tear filled orbs fixated on my husband

"Well?"

"Short version, Simon and I had a bottle of gin to celebrate his birthday that you, his so called best friend, and your men forgot. Next thing I know we end up passing out, waking up in his bed the next day"

"And?"

"Nothing happened, what more do you want me to say?"

"Were you naked?"

"No, he was"

"Y/n, do you have any idea how many times you and I have fucked without any of us taking our clothes off, hm? All I had to do was unzip my pants, pull out my dick, move your panties to the side, stick the fucker in you, and go to fucking town!" Negan counters "You not taking your clothes off means nothing, you know that"

"Nothing happened" I repeat, struggling to remain calm "I feel nothing, his DNA is not on my being nor on the sheets, I'm not sore" I gradually inch closer to him, cupping his face, staring deeply into his eyes "I swear to you, on my loved ones graves, nothing happened"

Negan wraps his digits on my wrists, pulling my hands down to my sides "Where were you when I went knocking on his door this morning?"

"In the closet"

"Why?"

"Because of this" my hand running up and down Negan's tall figure, signifying his condescending attitude "Because I knew you'd react this way, I wanted to avoid this and just move on with our miserable lives"

"You should've fucking came to me, y/n"

"And if I did we'd be in the same position we are in now, wouldn't we?"

"I would've had more reason to believe you if you did"

"So what now then?"

"You know what"

"Are you serious? You're going to burn an innocent man's face, your-" my index finger poking at his chest "Best friends face because of your trust issues?"

"Innocent or not, I can't let this go unpunished y/n, you knew the rules when you first agreed to be my wife"

"Then I'm leaving" I mutter with confidence, crossing my arms across my chest

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I am going back out to fend for myself. I'm not letting an innocent man literally become two-faced because of something he didn't do, Negan"

"No, you're not going anywhere"

"Watch me"

I turn to walk away, only taking a few steps before Negan rushes forward, wrapping his hand around my wrist, spinning me around to face him, his tight grip indenting red fingerprints on my skin

"Ow!" I yelp in pain, struggling to break free from his grip "Negan, let go of me!"

"Fucking lis-"

Angrily, I raise my other free hand and repeatedly slap Negan on the chest, his other free hand tightly clasping my jaw pulling me into a sloppy, heated kiss, instantly forcing his tongue into my mouth, calming me, the movement of his soft lips slowly washing away the frustration that was once building inside.

He breaks away. With one hand still wrapped around my wrist, and the other on my jaw, he glares deep into my glistening eyes, witnessing the built up tears on the brim "Like I said, you're not going any-fucking-where"

I scoff, y/e/c colored irises glaring intently back at him "Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't"

Negan lowers his head with a light shake side to side, exhaling a scoff with a heavy breath "Because I fucking lied"


End file.
